Tit for Tat
by Jedi Rita
Summary: When Remus foils one of Sirius' plans to harass Snape, he finds himself a target instead. Beginning of sixth year. WARNING: No cuddly puppies here. Some sexual coercion and a bit of violence.


Title: Tit for Tat Pairing: RL/SB Summary: When Remus foils one of Sirius' plans to harass Snape, he finds himself a target instead. Beginning of sixth year.  
Warning: No cuddly puppies here. Some sexual coercion and a bit of violence.

The door flew open, banging against the wall to reveal a triumphant Sirius Black. "Well, boys, I've got it. The most brilliant scheme ever. I suggest you burst into applause now, because when I tell you, you'll immediately die of awe."

Remus, James, and Peter looked up from where they lay sprawled on their beds, studying.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, James said, "I suppose the fact that we have a History of Magic exam tomorrow does not figure into your brilliant scheme."

"Oh please, don't bother me with such insignificant details," Sirius scoffed, flopping down on the bed next to Remus and brushing his long black hair from his eyes. Sirius was one of the few male students who dared wear his hair long, and Remus thought it looked very sexy.

James hardly appeared disturbed by Sirius's lack of concern for the test. He sat forward, a lop-sided grin on his face. "So are you going to tell us what this scheme involves?"

"I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I'm sure you boys can take care of the fine print. The important thing is that my plan involves teaching Snivellus a lesson he is desperately in need of learning."

"Not Snape again," Remus muttered.

"I'm sick of him always poking his nose into our business. He has no right trying to spoil our fun. Come to think of it, he has no right to exist at all. His very existence offends me. I swear he goes out of his way to breathe Imy/I air!"

"Slimy git," Peter snickered.

"Stern disciplinary measures are in order!"

"So what's the scheme?" James urged.

Sirius stretched ut on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. "All right. So Hecate Dillard gave me the Slytherin password."

James groaned. "Don't tell me you're shagging Slytherins again!"

"You see the desperate lengths I'm willing to go to for the cause? Anyway, with the password, we can sneak into Snivellus's dorm room and nip his cauldron. I read about this Vulcana charm that will make the cauldron explode when heated to a certain temperature. We should do it when an exam is on, so the results will be particularly damaging. It'll be perfect!"

James and Peter cackled in delight, but Remus's heart sank. He didn't say anything, though. This scheme was even more stupid than usual for Sirius, and he hoped they'd realize it on their own.

Peter was laughing so hard, he could scarcely draw breath. "That will teach him a lesson!" he wheezed. "He thinks he's so smart at potions!"

"But-," Remus bit down on his lip to keep from talking.

Sirius, however, heard him, and he tilted his head toward Remus. "But what? Is there a problem?"

James looked attentive, too, and when Peter finally realized that no one was laughing any more, he turned to Remus as well. Remus shrank back into the bed. He hadn't wanted to draw their attention to him.

"Look, I know it'll be tricky getting his cauldron," Sirius began. "But I have an idea about that-."

"But even if we get the cauldron, it won't work. I mean, Snape Iis/I too good at potions. Professor Slughorn will never believe that he could make such a mistake. They'll know his cauldron was sabotaged."

The others paused to consider this, and Remus breathed a silent prayer that they would dismiss the plan.

Then James grinned and shrugged. "Who cares? Snape will still be humiliated. That's the important thing."

"And he'll have to do the test over again," Peter pointed out.

"But-," Remus blurted out, before biting himself once more.

A dark flash of irritation crossed Sirius's face. "But what? Is there an actual problem with the plan, or are you just worrying?"

"It's just - they'll know we're the ones who did it."

"So?" Sirius dismissed. "They won't be able to pin anything on us."

"But if Hecate tells them she gave you the Slytherin password -."

"She won't. She can't stand Snape, either. Stop being such a wet blanket."

"But they'll still know. We'll get in trouble."

"So we get detention. That's nothing new."

"But I can't. I'm a prefect."

"You were a prefect last year, too. So why the cold feet now?"

Giving up on Sirius, Remus turned to James, pleading with him. "The headmaster talked to me at the beginning of the year. He said it's got to stop."

"All right, so we'll leave you out of it," Sirius offered. "That way we can honestly say you were innocent."

"But you've already told me!"

"Oh honestly, Moony!" Sirius snapped, his eyes flashing with a cold light. "Why are you acting like such a girl all of a sudden? I'd think you had PMS, except it's not your time of the month, is it?"

The taunt struck Remus like a slap in the face, and he flinched, unable to disguise his hurt. James and Peter were shocked as well, but their silent disapproval only further goaded Sirius. "Or maybe you've grown fond of old Snivellus, eh? Maybe you'd rather be his lapdog than mine?"

"Sirius," James jumped in, anxious to calm him down. "Maybe Remus is right."

Now it was Sirius's turn to be shocked. "What did you just say?"

"Maybe this cauldron scheme is taking things a bit too far. We ought to just lay off Snape, anyway. It's beginning to get a bit out of hand."

Sirius stared at him, open-mouthed. "I can't believe you just said that. I expect Miss Merry Moonshine here to get her knickers in a knot, but you, Prongs? I know you're more of a man than he is."

"Sirius. Just stop."

"Stop?" he repeated. "Stop? Does that mean you're out of the scheme?"

James shot Remus an uncertain look, then said, "Yes."

"Unbefuckinglievable. Betrayal on both sides." Sirius glared at James, then turned his withering gaze on Remus, who shrank back. With a final sneer, Sirius said, "Come on, then, Peter. Let's leave these two ladies to their knitting."

As Sirius stood, Peter hastily bounced to his feet. It wasn't often than he got to be Sirius's chosen companion over both James and Remus, and he would make the most of it while it lasted.

Distressed, Remus called, "Sirius...."

"Why don't you go find a house to haunt, Moony?" Then without another glance, he left the common room, Peter trotting happily behind him.

They left a heavy silence behind them. Trying to avoid James's worried gaze, Remus picked up his history book and buried his nose between the covers.

"You know he didn't mean it, Remus."

Not looking up, Remus replied, "Mean what? His plot?"

"He doesn't mean to hurt you. He's just worked up. You know how he gets."

"I know very well how he gets, James," Remus said, "and don't apologize for him. He would expect you to."

For several minutes, James was silent. Remus tucked his feet up on the bed, resting the book on his knees as a screen to hide him from the other boy.

"So is that the way it's going to be this year?" James asked quietly. "You're going to be the good little prefect and make us behave?"

Worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, Remus slowly lowered his book to see James watching him with a calm disappointment that was somehow even more devastating than Sirius's volatile anger. "What else can I do?" he begged. "Dumbledore specifically told me it has to stop. I can't get in trouble with him. I just can't."

James huffed impatiently. "Honestly, Remus, it's not like he's going to expel you."

"That's awfully easy for you to say. You'd have some place to go."

James had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that.

"Anyway," Remus continued, "why do you all have to keep picking on Snape? Don't you think it's getting a little old?"

"How can you speak up for that git?" James snapped. "He's always meddling in our affairs and getting us in trouble."

"Why shouldn't he meddle in our affairs when the majority of our affairs these days concern him?"

James regarded him with suspicion. "No, there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Remus stared down at his book. It was filled with examples of people fearing those who were different, of prejudice against goblins and trolls, of lynch mobs attacking Dark creatures. Vampires, banshees. Werewolves. "I could Ibe/I Snape," he murmured.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Remus looked up to face him. "When I arrived at Hogwarts I had no friends, no family, no money, and I was a freak. If you hadn't befriended me -- Iyou/I, James, not Sirius and not Peter - then I'd have been a pariah just like Snape is."

"I think you're overstating the case," James protested, stubbornly shaking his head. Only a boy who had everything in life could so persistently fail to understand prejudice. Especially his own.

"Do you?" Remus asked quietly. "Then you're not as intelligent as I always thought." They sat staring at their books, avoiding each other's gaze, James clearly upset and not wanting to admit it.

"That's why I hate to see you abuse Snape," Remus said. "I know that it could have been me in his place." He snorted. "As it is, we've just seen how it doesn't take much to turn Sirius against me."

"But he doesn't mean it," James said again. "He truly likes you."

"How exactly is it better to be picked on by a friend than an enemy?" He raised his book once more, shielding himself before James could continue arguing with him. "Forget it. Let's just concentrate on our studies. Peter and Sirius will need us to cram with them in the morning."

centerb.:./b/center

Sirius and Peter did not reappear all evening, and after supper, Remus went to the dilapidated north tower for some solitude. Most students hung out at the astronomy tower. It was in fine condition and afforded a beautiful view of the lake. The owlery, too, was a popular haunt, overlooking the mountains. But the owls were uneasy around Remus. They could sense the wolf in him. So he came to the north tower, full of cobwebs and beetles, overlooking the ominous tangle of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't romantic at all, just creepy and worn down. Remus fit in nicely.

He perched on a crumbled windowsill, where the eaves shadowed him from the waning moon. He hated moonlight, even though it had no effect on him except when full. He just hated it on principle. Its cold light seemed to burn his skin.

Behind him, a voice came from the doorway. "I thought I'd find you here."

Startled, Remus turned to see Sirius, an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey dangling in his hand. He Ireally/I didn't want to deal with Sirius in such a state.

"You always have to spoil the fun, don't you?" He took a swig from the bottle. "Who'd have thought it? A werewolf with a conscience."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I won't be a part of it."

"Yeah, I know. You've made that clear." His eyes glittered in the dim light. "What I want to know is: how are you going to make it up to me?"

Remus nervously eyed the doorway, but Sirius was blocking his escape.

"I think it's only fair that you compensate me for the loss." Sirius's silky voice belied the menace in his posture as he slowly approached Remus.

Remus slid off the windowsill and backed up against the wall, the rough stones digging into his back, cold seeping into his bones. He glanced again at the doorway. He could make a dash for it, try to dodge Sirius, but if Sirius caught him, it wouldn't be good. There was no James here to restrain him.

Sirius drew closer, and Remus flattened himself against the wall. This was more than an invasion of personal space. He could feel the heat from the other boy's body, even as he felt the cold against his back.

Sirius raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I can think of something that would be fun."

Remus tasted fear in the back of his throat. "I think you've had enough fun already."

"With Peter? Hardly." He raised a hand to Remus's neck, fingers cool against his skin. "I want my little playmate."

Remus swallowed hard. "Please don't do this, Sirius."

Sirius's lips ghosted along Remus's cheek. "Please, please, please," he whispered, each word a puff against his skin.

Sirius set the bottle down on the window ledge, and his hands slid into Remus's robes, unfastening his belt and sliding it free. Remus clutched at Sirius's arms, feebly trying to push him away. "Don't," he begged. "Please don't."

"You want it."

"No."

A hot tongue outlined his lips. He tried to turn away, but Sirius grabbed his hair and held him still. He leaned against Remus, pinning him to the wall. "You're stronger than me. If you really didn't want this, you could stop me."

Such a cruel lie. There were different kinds of strength, different ways to overpower someone. Remus was rock hard. Of course he desired Sirius, of course he craved his touch. But Sirius would only grant it to him in one of these bizarre power plays. Remus might be stronger, but Sirius could crush him easily. How could Remus possibly want this? How could he fight against it, when it was all he would ever get?

Sirius covered his mouth with a devouring kiss, and Remus surrendered, unable to do anything else. His fingers tightened in the folds of Sirius's jacket, clinging to him at the same time that he held him away. But Sirius pressed hard against him, his erection digging into Remus's belly, and his hand slid down into Remus's trousers.

With a tremendous effort of will, he shoved hard against Sirius, knocking him off balance. He ran for the door, but he didn't make it far before he was jerked back hard. Sirius grabbed his robe and swung him around, throwing him against the wall. His skull cracked against the stone, and he saw stars.

As he sagged toward the floor, Sirius grabbed his robe front and hauled him up, eyes wild, fist pulled back. Remus threw up an arm to fend him off, but his head was ringing and he couldn't catch his breath.

The fist didn't hit him, and he slid to his knees, gasping. Sirius followed him down, both hands fisted in his robe front. "Why don't you fight me?" Sirius shouted, shaking him hard enough that his head hit the wall again. "Why don't you get angry, you stupid cunt!"

"I can't get angry," he said thickly. His lips felt numb. "I know what my anger could do."

"So you just let people treat you like shit?" Sirius raged, spittle flicking against Remus's cheek. "You let Dumbledore lock you in that shack, you let your parents abandon you. You let people kick you like the dog you are?"

Remus struggled for breath, pressing his hands to his aching head. "Not everyone, Sirius. Just you."

Snarling, Sirius drew his leg back as if to kick him, and Remus flinched. But Sirius stopped himself, kicking at the ground instead, sending a shower of pebbles and dirt skittering against the wall. "God damn you, Moony!"

Remus closed his eyes, relief coursing through him so suddenly he feared he might be ill. It appeared Sirius's murderous mood had passed.

He hunched on the floor, rubbing his chest while he calmed down and caught his breath. His head pounded fiercely, but he could only deal with one trauma at a time.

Something cool and hard tapped his forehead. "Here."

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius standing over him, offering him the firewhiskey. He reached for the bottle and took a small sip while Sirius sat cross-legged before him. Sirius grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the side, studying him in the moonlight.

"You're bleeding," he pronounced, fingers probing at his temple with a gentleness that never ceased to surprise Remus. Sirius fished his wand out of his back pocket, one hand holding Remus's chin still while he pointed his wand at Remus's temple and muttered a healing charm. Remus felt a burst of warmth, and the aching subsided a bit, though his head still pounded.

Retrieving the bottle, Sirius gulped down the remainder of its contents, then threw the bottle against the far wall. It shattered, and Remus flinched, reflecting sourly that he'd have to clean it up. He didn't want his tower to be littered with broken glass.

"It's not right, you know," Sirius said. "You shouldn't hold all that anger in."

II should vent it at my friends, like you do?/I was Remus's bitter thought, but he didn't say it. There was no point. Instead he asked, "Where'd you leave Peter?"

"Don't worry about him; he's fine."

He'd be passed out drunk wherever Sirius had deigned to leave him. Remus hoped he wasn't outside. It would get cold tonight.

Sirius slumped forward, his forehead resting against Remus's shoulder. "You don't hate me, do you, Moonshine? I'm your friend, right?"

Remus raised his hand, brushing his fingers through Sirius's long hair. "Yes, you're my friend. I don't hate you."

"Oh good." Sirius draped his arms loosely around Remus's waist. "I think I'm drunk. Won't you give us a kiss? Just a little one, promise."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. His fingers sliding through Sirius's hair, he tilted Sirius's head back and kissed him, slowly, gently, with just a bit of tongue. A sweet kiss, the way he wished Sirius would kiss him.

"That's nice," Sirius sighed. His weight was growing heavier on Remus's shoulder.

Remus nudged him. "Come on, on your feet," he urged, helping Sirius up. "I need to get you back to the tower before you fall asleep here."

"You take such good care of me, Moonshine," Sirius mumbled. "I take good care of you too, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Sometimes. Remus maneuvered him out the door, but Sirius balked at the top of the stairs, closing his eyes and swaying.

"Stupid fucking spiral staircase," Sirius mumbled, looking a bit green. "Don't let me fall, Moony."

"I won't," Remus assured him. He was strong enough to carry Sirius if he had to, but he would rather not. He had Sirius's arm over his shoulders, his own arm wrapped firmly around the other boy's waist. "Where'd you leave Peter, Sirius?"

Sirius leaned heavily against him for balance as they started down the stairs. "He's up in the Hufflepoof Quidditch stands. He's sleeping. Little Peter."

"I'll get him after I take care of you."

Sirius clutched at the wall with his free hand as he carefully felt for each step with his foot. "Yes, that's so nice of you, Moony. But me first."

"Yes, Sirius," Remus said. "You first. Always."

-finite incantatem- 


End file.
